


hardass

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jensen has to bail on hanging out with Danneel. Again.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: July OTP Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Kudos: 12





	hardass

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: short end of the stick
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

_Are you coming to the movies tonight?_ Danneel texts Jensen.

 **No, I can’t. I have to work.** Jensen responds.

_Again? You’re always working._

**I know. I keep getting the short end of the stick and covering for people. And the new boss is a real hardass.**

_Ugh. You owe me some friend time soon._

**You got it. ♥**

“A real hardass, huh?” Jared asks, pressing a soft kiss to Jensen’s neck as he reads the conversation over his shoulder.

“The hardest,” Jensen responds, tilting his neck to give Jared more room and also reaching his hand around to grasp said ass.


End file.
